There has been suggested in the prior art several methods for providing continuous tone digital printing. Examples of such digital printers are illustrated by laser, thermal, Light Emitting Diode (LED), and CRT printers. A significant problem associated with these type of digital printers include print speed, hardware expenses, print size, and media expense. For example, laser printing is very fast, however, laser printers are very expensive and require special photosensitive material. LED and CRT printers are relatively slow and are also relatively expensive to manufacture and operate.
The present invention provides a printer which is relatively inexpensive to make and use which is reliable for writing of white light onto a photosensitive material, which allows high speed writing of color images and the use of existing photosensitive material.